


Hot drinks and Baristas

by PanteaBooks19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: How Pidge asks a hot Barista out
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Hot drinks and Baristas

Pidge walked into the new coffee shop and was immediately taken back by the Barista's laugh. It was as if it was the song she always listened to and never wanted to stop hearing. So familiar but not as much as she'd like it to be.

Pidge shook off the thoughts and went through the line and when she reached the front the hot Barista stood with a bright smile. She almost wished she had sunglasses on. 

Pidge glanced up at the menu and tried to come up with the best way to say "hey I'd like to know you but you're at work so here's my number. Text me or whatever"

Pidge looked over at the still very patient and energetic Barista. His Cuban skin reminded her of the sun and the small bits of blue hue in his tiny pupils reminded her of the river she used to swim in. His shirt brown hair was admitabbly cool.

"I don't know what to get, what's your favorite thing to drink?" Pidge asked, starting her plan.

The Barista hummed for a minute and looked at the board. "Honestly, I love a Mocha with marshmallows."

Pidge smiled. "I'll take two larges of that, to go please."

Lance smiled and got to work. "And what name is that?"

"xxx xxx xxxx" Pidge says as flat faced as she possibly can when she just told him her number instead of her name.

Lance glanced over at her. "Are you serious?"

Pidge lifted one eyebrow as seriously as she could. "It's the name the scientist gave me when he created me in the lab at Garrison."

Lance blinked before shrugging. "Okay, can you please repeat that and give your creator my resume?"

Pidge barely bit down the smile and repeated her number. Lance sat the two finished drinks in front of her in just a few moments. 

Pidge picked up one cup and checked that the number was correct as she "searched" for her wallet. Pidge handed him the cash and cup before grabbing her cup. "The name's actually Katie. Now you have a free drink and my number. Bye," Pidge smiled as she stole the other cupped and walked out of the coffee shop.


End file.
